The Basis Of Magic
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: Tasha is a hardworking assistant, but she also has a secret wish, to be a magician, or maybe even to be a princess. With the help of a book, fantasy and reality clashes, and she is left with a hard choice... and a stunning surprise, all with its deadline.
1. Chapter 1

Tasha: Hi. I'm Tasha. I'm reading a book. It's called, the Basis Of Magic. It's really interesting. It talks about magic... and spells... and most of all... princesses! Ahh... _(hugs her book)_ I really love this story...

_(She continues to immense herself in the story when her phone rings...)_

Tasha: Oh, that's my phone. _(picks up cellphone)_ Hello? Oh, hi boss. I have to come to work... now? _(she checks her watch)_ But it's only 2:30. My shift starts at three, doesn't it? Oh, change of plans. Okay, I'll be right there. Okay, thanks. Bye.

_(She sighs, then puts her book away behind her)_

Tasha: I guess I have to go to work now. Oh well, I could always read later! Off I go, to... um... Let me check with my boss first. _(she starts dialling a number on her cellphone)_ Hello, boss. Location? Oh... okay. Thanks!

_(She hangs up the phone)_

Tasha: Well, off I go to... _(checks her map)_ New York City... Where everybody's _always_ busy... _Especially_ my boss.

_(She runs quickly up to a trailer parked by the street.)_

Tasha: _(banging on the door of the trailer)_ Hey! Boss! Let me in!

Tyrone: Who is it?

Tasha: Boss, it's me, Tasha!

Tyrone: Oh. In that case, the door's unlocked.

Tasha: _(under her breath)_ Oh for goodness sakes...

Tyrone: Now that you're here, you can help me. You wouldn't mind, would you?

Tasha: _(groans)_ What is it this time?

Tyrone: Take a look at the screen, you'll see!

_(Tasha leans forwards to peer at Tyrone's computer screen. On it, he was playing a video game, this one involving pressing a red button over and over and over and over again...)_

Tyrone: You do know how to play, do you?

Tasha: Um... yes, boss.

Tyrone: Now don't give me that face. You get _paid_ to help me play video games. Not many lucky people will get that chance in their whole lives!

Tasha: But boss, don't you have more important things to do? Like make the plans for the big skyscraper convention tomorrow?

Tyrone: Don't worry, I'll get to that later. But first, I want to beat that high score! 100 000 clicks. That's all it takes, 100 000 clicks and I'll beat the high score! I'm already at 100, but my finger's getting sore. Together, we can do this!

Tasha: Whatever you say, boss...

Tyrone: _(hands Tasha the mouse)_ Okay, here you go. Click it. CLICK IT! Okay, good. Now just remember to keep on clicking, and don't EVER stop until you've reached 100 000 clicks. I'm just going to go out and get a cup of coffee. _(yawns)_ Just don't forget to keep clicking. Alright?

Tasha: _(un-enthusiastically)_ Yes, boss.

Tyrone: _(walks out the door, then turns his head back to Tasha)_ Are you still clicking?

Tasha: Yup. Trust me.

Tyrone: Okay, bye. _(lets out a big yawn and closes the door behind him)_

Tasha: Ugh, I hate this job. _(uses her free hand to reach behind her and take out her book)_ Now, _this_ much, much more interesting.

_(She flips through the pages of the book, reading, as she continues on clicking on the big red button on the computer screen...)_

_-Page 14-_

_Some say the long lost princess of the kingdom has died from birth, but most believe she was actually kidnapped by the evil-hearted wizard at birth and have been meant to be raised as a magician. There has been records of people seeing a toddler girl alongside the wizard, muttering spells in her sleep and surrounded by a mysterious aura. But when the girl was 4, that was when she had really disappeared from the face of the earth for real, and have never been seen ever again. She may still be alive today, who knows..._

_(A sudden sound of a phone ringing interrupted Tasha from her reading...)_

Tasha: Huh... huh? Oh, it's the phone. _(she picks the phone up)_ Hello?

Pablo: Hi. I'm calling from New York Skyscrapers Inc. Can I talk to Tyrone?

Tasha: Uh... he's not here.

Pablo: Oh. Can you leave a message for him?

Tasha: Sure. What is it?

Pablo: Um... tell him he has to finish those plans for the skyscraper _tomorrow._ We have a... um... special guest coming and I don't want her to be disappointed. I can't disclose too much, but he HAS to have them done, okay?

Tasha: Um... okay...

Pablo: Okay, thanks, bye! _(hangs up)_

Tasha: Okay... Bye... _(hangs up too)_ I guess I better have a look at those plans to see what he's done. Boss can be really disorganized sometimes.

_(She reaches over to grab the plans, while still continuing to click on the button on the computer screen)_

Tasha: _(flips through the sheets of paper)_ Okay... hotel convention... tower convention... neighbourhood convention... Where are the plans for the skyscraper convention?

_(She finally reaches two completely BLANK pieces of paper labelled "Skyscraper Convention".)_

Tasha: Oh, here they are... Why are the blank? _Oh for goodness sakes,_ don't tell me he didn't even _start_ the plans! Oh my, we are in some big trouble here...

_(She stares at the computer screen, at the useless game she was supposed to play. The numbers of clicks are tallying near 1000.)_

Tasha: _(rolls her eyes)_ Oh wow. I'm not gonna spend a whole day clicking on some stupid button trying to reach some stupid high score! _(shakes her head)_ But I can't disobey my boss, can I? He _pays_ me for doing this.

Book_(Austin'sVoice)_: May I make a suggestion?

Tasha: What the... _(looks to her book, her eyes filled with wonder)_ Is my book... talking?

Book: Yup. Hi Tasha.

Tasha: Uh... hi book.

Book: Nice to meet you. Now, are you having a problem... maybe some conflict of situations?

Tasha: Well... Yeah. _(looks to the computer screen again)_ This is getting annoying.

Book: May I help?

Tasha: _(shakes her head)_ Be my guest...

_(The book closes itself, the sound echoing across the room. Tasha feels a weird strength bubble up inside her. Slowly, she feels power flowing through her fingers and into the mouse. Suddenly, her hand is lifted off the mouse. The weird thing? The button was still being clicked... 1345... 1346... 1347...)_

Tasha: _(awestruck)_ How... how... How did you do that...

Book: Me? Oh, it's not me. It's you. I just helped you out with the spell, but all the magic was still yours.

Tasha: But... but... How?

Book: May I ask a question?

Tasha: Sure.

Book: Have you ever been trained to perform spells before? You know, magician or wizard stuff?

Tasha: No... I know how to do some magic tricks, but that's it.

Book: Hmm... mysterious. Very mysterious. Oh well, I really gotta go!

Tasha: Where? You're a _book_.

Book: No, that means I can't talk to you anymore, at least for now.

Tasha: Well... okay then.

Book: Oh, and one more thing, Tasha.

Tasha: Yeah?

Book: If you want to try a few spells for yourself, try looking in the appendix.

Tasha: Um... sure. Thanks.

Book: You're welcome. _(and then it went silent)_

Tasha: _(rubs her ears)_ Okay... now that was just strange. _(Stares at the computer screen clicking on the button by itself)_ Yup, I'm definitely seeing things. Oh well.

_(She stares at the blank page where the plans were _supposed_ to be.)_

Tasha: Guess I better get to work.

_(She picks a pencil up and starts jotting some notes down)_

_(5hrs later...)_

Tasha: _(takes a look at her watch)_ Oh wow, it's already 8pm. Guess I better get going. Boss? Where are you? Boss... Oh yeah, he went out earlier to get a coffee... Oh well...

_(She gets up to leave when she suddenly realizes something...)_

Tasha: Wait... Boss went out this morning... And now, it's... _(she checks her watch)_ eight o'clock! He's been out for five whole hours and he's still not back... I've got a bad feeling about this... I better go and look for him.

_(She grabs the plans and a pencil and stuffs them into her work bag. Just as she was about to leave...)_

Tasha: _(her eyes catches her book, the Basis Of Magic)_ Should I take it? Oh well, I might need it later, _just in case_. I think I'll have enough room in my bag...

_(Finally, she leaves the trailer behind and sets off into the streets of New York under the night sky)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(In the middle of the night, two figures can be seen entering a "open 24hrs" coffee shop...)_

Uniqua: _(Takes a seat in the cafe)_ Well, this is a very nice city...

Austin: Yes, m'lady. This is New York City, the metropolitan capital of the world.

Uniqua: Yes, I know that, but I never thought it would be this big. It's bright and bustling, and it's in the middle of the night! It's like no one in this city ever sleeps.

Austin: Well... there is that gentleman over there taking a little nap... _(points to Tyrone, who had been sleeping away in a corner)_ Should I wake him, m'lady?

Uniqua: No, of course not! Let him sleep. Besides, no one should know of my arrival. I've been wanting to keep this trip quiet. See how the normal people live!

Austin: Of course. I am just an adviser. But back in my days, when members of the...

Uniqua: Shh... keep it down. _(gives out a laugh)_ And stop talking about back in your days, okay?

Austin. Yes, if you say.

Uniqua: _(packing up her things)_ Well, we better be going. I want to get a good night of sleep. We have a _long_ day ahead of us tomorrow!

_(And they both exited that coffee shop. Meanwhile, Tyrone keeps on sleeping.)_

_(The next morning... Tasha wakes up on a park bench in Central Park)_

Tasha: Hmm? What am I doing here... _(shakes her head to clear her mind)_ Oh yeah... I was looking for my boss. But I don't think he's here. _(looks around her)_ But I've looked everywhere!

_(Right then, her cellphone rings)_

Tasha: _(takes out her phone)_ Hello?

Pablo: Hi. Are you Tyrone's assistant?

Tasha: Um... yeah.

Pablo: I've called Tyrone, like, ten times this morning, and he didn't answer the phone once! Not even once!

Tasha: Yeah... I wish I knew where he is...

Pablo: What did you just say?

Tasha: Oh, nothing.

Pablo: Yeah, so, I thought I'd give you a call, since you're his assistant. _Please_ tell him that he has to finish the plans and send them to me soon! The meeting starts at 5pm and I can't afford to be late for it! Please!

Tasha: Sure... okay.

Pablo: Just tell him to hurry up with it, okay? Bye! _(line goes dead)_

Tasha: Well... bye? _(hangs up)_ Well, I better get going, and start working on the plans...

_(She checks her watch: 8:30am.)_

Tasha: Well... it's still early. The meeting starts at five. Maybe I should go grab a cup of coffee and something for breakfast... I'm starving!

_(She walks out to a nearby coffee shop and sets down her order. While she waits, she glances around the cafe. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a familiar figure...)_

Tasha: Hey, boss! Is that you! _(she runs over and gives him a slight tap on the shoulder)_

Tyrone: _(wearily wakes up)_ Hey, Tasha. _(rubs his eyes, then suddenly, he jumps up)_ Did you stop clicking on the button?

Tasha: Uh... yeah... _(quickly glances around)_ But... I... beat the high score already... _(she looks up, hoping Tyrone didn't catch her lie)_

Tyrone: Really! Sweet! Let me go see that! _(he starts to run out of the cafe when Tasha stops him)_

Tasha: Wait! But boss, what about the plans for the skyscraper convention?

Tyrone: Oh yeah... that... I'll work on that later. But first...

Tasha: But boss, the meeting is tonight at five!

Tyrone: Really? _(checks his watch)_ Plenty of time, it's only quarter to nine.

_(Tasha sighs. This was going nowhere. She shakes her head slowly, not knowing what to do, when a small voice inside her head says: "Use magic!")_

Tasha: _(to herself)_ Use magic! But... but... _(suddenly remembers her small "encounter" with her book yesterday)_ Well... it's worth a try... _(reaches out to grab Tyrone by the shoulder)_ Wait, a minute, boss.

_(She reaches inside her bag, and takes out the book. She flips the pages all the way back to the appendix, and read the words carefully_

_-Appendix-_

_While most people think learning magic requires years of learning complicated spells, the truth is, to be a magician, you only need magic in your blood, and a fair amount of concentration. If you can read the words on this page, you were born to do magic._

_-The Basis Of Magic-_

_To perform spells, just concentrate on the task you need to accomplish, and the magical power will flow from your hands. Simple, right? Not really. The harder the task is, the more concentration you will need. Many have died from the strain on the mind needed for tasks. Just remember, only work within your limits, and you will be fine._

Tasha: _(closes book)_ Okay, now. Let's do this!

_(She closes her mind, and concentrates on her need... "Boss, you have to finish the plans for the skyscraper convention... finish the plans... finish the plans...)_

Tyrone: Finish the plans... finish the plans... Um... sorry, Tasha. I've decided I should maybe finish the plans for the skyscraper convention first instead.

Tasha: Really?

Tyrone: Yeah. The computer games can wait... _(he walks off in a trance-like state)_ Finish the plans... finish the plans...

Tasha: _(to herself)_ So... that actually worked! I actually performed magic! _(looks at Tyrone, in his trance)_ Uh... well... sort of. But at least it worked!

_(Her cellphone rings again)_

Tasha: Hello?

Pablo: Hi. You're his assistant, right. I remember you. Can you tell Tyrone...

Tasha: Uh... Why don't you just talk to boss himself...

Pablo: ... huh? Oh, sure.

Tasha: Give me a minute. Boss, you have a phone call!

Tyrone: Sorry, gotta finish the plans... finish the plans...

_(Tasha shoves the phone into Tyrone's hands. Reluctantly, he accepts it.)_

Tyrone: Hi... I'm busy, gotta finish the plans...

Pablo: Oh, that's good, but just a reminder...

Tyrone: ...finish the plans... finish the plans...

Pablo: Um... are you okay, Tyrone?

Tyrone: Huh? I'm just fine. What is it?

Pablo: The special guest coming to the meeting arrived early. So the meeting time is changed to three in the afternoon instead. Is that okay?

Tyrone: Um... yeah. Sure. I just gotta finish the plans.

Pablo: Tyrone? Are you sure you're fine?

Tyrone: Sure, I'm sure. I just gotta finish the plans!

Pablo: Well... okay. Bye.

Tyrone: Bye. _(hangs up, and hands the phone back to Tasha)_ Ready to finish the plans?

Tasha: _(musters a smile)_ You bet.

_(And they continue to work in the coffee shop, 'finishing the plans')_

_(Austin looks around their luxurious hotel room. Uniqua, of course, was sleeping. But him? Well, he had better things to do than waste time. Slowly, he quietly walks over to the hotel room door. He silently twisted the door knob open and hoped to sneak outside quickly, and he won't wake Uniqua up. No such chance. As soon as he pulled the door, it made a loud creeeeaaaaakkk._

_Uniqua was awake now.)_

Uniqua: _(yawns) _Hey, adviser Austin! Where are you going?

Austin: Just for a little walk, m'lady. My old bones are kinda sore.

Uniqua: Oh, okay then. Just be back in time for the meeting this afternoon.

Austin: Of course I will be.

Uniqua: Have a good walk then. _(And she settles back down, sleeping)_

Austin: Phew! She almost caught me. Now, I have to go out and finish my business before she awakes again.

_(And he quickly runs out the door and into the streets, blending into the crowds of the morning rush hour.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Tasha was still working on the plans with Tyrone in the cafe, when she felt a tap on her shoulders...)_

Austin: Hello, Tasha.

Tasha: Huh? _(looks behind her)_ Do I know you?

Austin: You might not remember me, but yes, you do know me, and I know you as well.

Tasha: Um sure...

_(That was when she realized that the stranger was gone)_

Tasha: Strange... Oh well.

Tyrone: Finish the plans?

Tasha: _(checks her watch)_ Yeah... it's 12:30 now. We better hurry up and finish the plans. _Then, I gotta undo that spell on him. It's effective, but really, REALLY annoying._

_(Tasha's cellphone rings)_

Tasha: Oh, what now... Hello?

Pablo: Hi.

Tasha: You again?

Pablo: Yes. Please tell Tyrone that, um... the meeting is rescheduled for 2pm... Our special guest requested that it be earlier. Thanks. Bye.

Tasha: Yeah, bye. _(hangs up)_ Boss?

Tyrone: Yeah?

Tasha: The meeting's been rescheduled. Now, it's at 2pm.

Tyrone: Sure... So, finish the plans?

Tasha: Um... _(looks over to his plans)_ I think you're already done...

Tyrone: Finish the plans?

Tasha: Well, I'm pretty much done the plans too. Come on, let's get something to eat and we'll need to get going to the meeting. I almost forgot, I didn't even have any breakfast yet, and it's lunch time.

Tyrone: Um... Finish the plans?

Tasha: _(groans)_ I think I'd better undo that spell first. _(She closes her eyes... "Please undo whatever spell I've cast on boss... undo the spell...")_ Well, I hope that works...

Tyrone: Huh?

Tasha: Yup, it worked.

Tyrone: _(Clutches his head)_ Oh wow, I'm exhausted from doing all this work. I'll be right back, assistant Tasha. I'm gonna find a video game to relax...

Tasha: _(groans again)_ Boss? I'm hungry! Can't we eat? Besides, we don't have much time before the meeting at two.

Tyrone: Nah, we've got plenty of time. Besides, we can just order some pizza and eat it back in the trailer.

Tasha: Pizza? Do we have the budget for that?

Tyrone: Sure, we do.

Tasha: Whatever...

_(Back in the hotel room, Uniqua is still sleeping while Austin staring intensely at a photo, of him, Tyrone, and what looks like a younger and smaller version of Tasha)_

Austin: I have found her, but now what? I can't take the book because the protector is with her! Curse you!

_(He stuck out a finger at the Tyrone in the photo, and a stream of light seemed to flow from his finger. But as soon as it streamed out, the light died, and Austin is left looking frustrated and disappointed.)_

Austin: _(shouting)_ I need the book!

Uniqua: _(suddenly wakes up)_ Wha... what was that?

Austin: Nothing, m'lady. Perhaps it was just another dream.

Uniqua: _(checks the time)_ Well, whatever it was, I needed to wake up anyways. It's almost time for the meeting.

Austin: Yes, of course. Shall I hail a cab?

Uniqua: Sure. No limousines, right?

Austin: No limousines. You have said this earlier, am I correct?

Uniqua: Yup.

_(In the trailer...)_

Tasha: _(eating her pizza)_ Mmm... this pizza is _really good..._ Boss?

Tyrone: Yeah, okay... YES, LEVEL 2!

Tasha: _(checks her watch)_ Um, boss? I think we better get going now...

Tyrone: One more minute, I just got to level two!

Tasha: Are _you_ the boss? Or am _I_ supposed to be the boss here?

Tyrone: Don't worry, just let... me... pass... level two...

Tasha: _Boss... (mutters under her breath) _That's it! Time for some magic!_ (she closes her eyes, concentrating on Tyrone... "Boss... forget about the video games... please...")_

Tyrone: _(shakes his head) _Huh? Wow, that was strange...

_(phone rings)_

Tyrone: _(lifts up the phone)_ Hello?

Pablo: Hey, this is...

Tyrone: Yes, Pablo, I know. I'll be right over.

Pablo: Okay, then. Whatever. Bye.

Tyrone: _(hangs up)_ We better get going, we don't have much time left. You can drive, right?

Tasha: Um... sure, boss.

Tyrone: Good. Drive the trailer. It's just downtown, big glass skyscraper building, you can't miss it. I'll stay here and look over the plans, check the mistakes.

Tasha: Sure, boss. Glad to see you've... um... forgotten about the video games.

Tyrone: Hmm?

Tasha: Nothing...

Tyrone: Oh, okay... Wait, assistant Tasha?

Tasha: Yeah?

Tyrone: Have you, by any chance... seen a foreign looking stranger who claims to know you?

Tasha: Um... uh... _(under her breath)_ Yeah, I have...

Tyrone: What did you say?

Tasha: Nothing really, boss.

Tyrone: Are you _sure..._

Tasha: Really, trust me. Why?

Tyrone: I certainly don't know why, I've just got a feeling something bad is going to happen...

Tasha: O...kay.

Tyrone: Anyways, now that that's over with, let's go.

Tasha: Sure, boss. _(gets up to the front of the trailer and starts up the engine...)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Short update, I guess. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time. :P Feel free to hammer me with ideas or tell me what you think will happen next – obviously I already have some ideas, but any new ones are welcome!**

_(At the top level of a glass highrise skyscraper...)_

Pablo: _(sitting at the front of a meeting table)_ Welcome, welcome, New York Skyscrapers Inc. is... um... _(sneaks a look at the page he's reading off...)_ honored present to you... a special guest...

Tyrone: _(Sitting at the back of the room, his eyebrow twitches)_ No, not _them_, please...

Tasha: Boss? What's wrong?

Tyrone: Nothing. Just... _(hesitates)_ nothing.

Pablo: ...the princess from a faraway land, a vast region of green grass and blue skies...

Tyrone: _(tsks)_ My luck can't possibly be this bad...

Tasha: _Boss?_

Tyrone: Sorry, I was just thinking.

Pablo: ...where apples grow on trees and ducks quack...

Austin (voice): _(whispering)_ Just get to the point!

Pablo: ... and where... Oh, _the point_. Right. Our special guest, Miss Uniqua!

_(Uniqua walks in, with Austin behind her. They get a weak applause from Tasha and Pablo, while Tyrone continues to stare up at the ceiling with a frown on his face.)_

Uniqua: Hello, everyone. Guess I overslept a bit, but everybody's here!

_(awkward silence)_

Tasha: _(blurts out)_ Are you a real princess?

Uniqua: _(laughs)_ Of course!

Pablo: Now, ahem, I think it's time to get started, now that we're all here. Tyrone, _do you have the plans?_

Tyrone: _(look of sarcasm)_ My plans? What plans? _Of course_ I have the plans. Assistant Tasha?

Tasha: _(rummaging through her bag)_ The plans for the skyscraper convention are in here somewhere... _(takes her book out)_ ... I'll just have to find where...

Austin: _(noticing the book)_ That book...

Tasha: _(finally finds the plans and takes them out)_ Got them. _(hands them to Pablo)_

Austin: Miss Tasha, may I see your book?

Tasha: _(grips on tight to her book)_ This? Um... I got it from the library... I really don't want to lose it, so...

Tyrone: _(snatches the book out of Tasha's hands and puts it back in her bag, and then turns to Austin)_ Austin, I think we should _discuss_ this later, _after_ the meeting.

Austin: _(frowns)_ As you say. I just wanted to have a quick look...

Tyrone: Later, _Austin_!

Austin: _Don't_ start ordering me around. But, fine. Later.

Uniqua: _(laughs)_ Adviser Austin! You're acting strange today!

Austin: It is nothing, really, m'lady. Just an old feud, from back in my days...

Pablo: ... so, maybe if we move this to the downtown core? What do you guys think?

_(blank looks)_

Pablo: Wasn't _anybody_ listening to what I was _just_ saying?

Tyrone: _(under his breath)_ No.

Tasha: Oh. For. Goodness. Sakes... What's wrong with you today, boss?

Tyrone: Really, it's nothing.

Tasha: _(mutters to herself)_ Maybe I should _do something_ about this... _(fingers her book)_

Pablo: _(raises his voice)_ So what does everybody think?

Uniqua: Oh, the plan's very nice...

Austin: Yes, uh- very nice.

Pablo: Really? That's good. Downtown core it is...

Tyrone: WHAT?

Pablo: We're moving the construction closer to the downtown core, aren't we?

Tyrone: I'd never said I agree...

Pablo: The princess thinks it's a good idea... _(eyes dart around)_

Tasha: Yeah, Boss, it's um... it's a good idea. _(whispering)_ I don't think we should offend her...

Tyrone: _(crosses his arms)_ Are _you_ the boss, or am _I_ the boss?

Tasha: Uh... right now, seeing how distracted and emotional you're suddenly getting... I'll take over the job as boss for now.

Tyrone: _(narrows his eyes)_

Tasha: _Oh for goodness sakes..._ Okay, you're the boss, okay? I'll listen to everything you say and finish all your work for you and not complain.

Tyrone: Was that sarcasm?

Tasha: What do you think? Boss, please, we're in the middle of a meeting here, stop complaining about everything.

Pablo: ...so everybody agrees?

Tasha: Hmm?

Tyrone: What?

Austin: _(smiles)_ You really should have been listening, Tyrone. Of course, Pablo, you are kind enough to repeat that, am I right?

Pablo: Uh... sure, I guess. Yeah... Um... _I forgot what I just said_. Never mind, new plans.

Austin: What?

Tyrone: _(smiles)_


End file.
